Harry Potter and the second prophecy
by EmlynRox
Summary: This is a preview of my book, which is going to be about Harry's sixth year... SPOILER ALERT!


Harry Potter and the Second Prophecy  
Chapter 1  
Back to the Burrow. Harry grinned to himself. No more had he been at privet drive for a week, and he was soon to be picked up by Charlie and Tonks, to go back to the burrow.  
  
Yes, not long now. But, first, he had to get through a day with Aunt Marge around. She was visiting with 4 of her beloved, wretched dogs.  
  
The daily letters from Ron and Hermione had helped a lot, but, it thoroughly annoyed him, as it sounded like they were having loads of fun.  
  
He'd even gotten a nice early birthday present from the Dursleys. Harry was sure it was because they knew that they'd have to deal with Mad-Eye if Harry was treated badly, but Dudley had given it to him with such forced sincerity upon his piggy face, Harry was almost proud.  
  
It was a Discman, and although it was Dudley's second hand one, they certainly weren't cheap, and he couldn't wait to show Ron, although Hermione probably wouldn't really care, for she was a muggle.  
  
You see Harry James Potter was certainly in no circumstances a normal boy. He was a wizard attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"Harry!" it was Aunt Marge. Harry stopped grinning, and forced an obviously pained smile on his face. "DON'T SMIRK AT ME!"  
  
she shook her head and turned to Aunt Petunia, who was dusting the mantel piece carefully. "You'd think that 5 years at St. Brutus's would fix that boy, wouldn't you?"  
  
Aunt Petunia nodded briskly, "But, I wouldn't expect anymore from him, If I were you, Petunia, I'd ship him off to a special school in Japan. That'd sort him out."  
  
"I'll take note of that, Marge," said Aunt Petunia, who disliked Aunt Marge, much because of her dogs.  
  
"Yes," said Aunt Marge, turning back towards Harry, who was pretending to read the TV guide with much interest.  
  
"Almost 16, Keep up what your uncles been telling me what you've been up to, and you'll end up behind bars. Just like your father, I suspect."  
  
Harry's fist clenched, and his teeth gritted. He even contemplated whistling.  
  
"And your alcoholic mother...what was her name, Petunia,"  
  
Aunt Petunia turned and faced Aunt Marge. She looked flustered.  
  
"I'd prefer if you didn't speak of my sister." She said stiffly.  
  
"I thought you said you hated her, Petunia, didn't mean to touch a nerve, there" she chuckled and turned to Harry once more.  
  
"More brandy, boy,"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and did as he was told.  
* Dinner that night was a particularly formal affair.  
  
"So Marge, how are the rest of your dogs?" asked Uncle Vernon, watching Dudley with proud eyes.  
  
Dudley was trying out his new boxing gloves.  
  
Harry was thankful it wasn't on him.  
  
"Wonderful really, I left them with Denise Richards, you know the girl who used to date Giles Denham in 6th year"  
  
"Oh yes," said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Are your friends still coming over for tea, Duddykins?" asked Aunt Petunia brightly, pouring Marge a rather large Pumpkin juice.  
  
Dudley nodded, just as the bell rang.  
  
Harry sighed. Almost as much as he hated Aunt Marge, he hated Dudley's gang.  
  
All of Dudley's gang piled in. All of them larger than the other, but none larger than Dudley. Harry chuckled at this.  
  
"Mum, we'll just go up into my room," said Dudley, a bit nervously.  
  
"alright, I'll call you down when its time to go," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
After they'd all squeezed up the stairs, Aunt Marge chuckled.  
  
"Its good that my Diddy-kins has lots of friends." Predictably, she turned and faced Harry, with a horrible look upon her face.  
  
"Much unlike this boy here. He's so hostile that even criminals don't won't to be his friends,"  
  
Harry smiled. "Don't smirk at me boy, I know what I'm talking about,"  
  
Harry smiled again, he liked doing this, it seemed to frighten her. He turned and trudged upstairs.  
  
He could hear Aunt Marge complaining the whole way. "Aren't you going to make him wash-up? You need to be firmer with scum like that, Vernon"  
  
When he arrived in his room, he could hear Dudley's gang talking in the room next to his, so he put his ear up to the wall and listened.  
  
"-yer, but yer heard what old Oliver said," said a Scottish boy.  
  
"Abou' Mark Evans, yer, he mad inni, Big D?"  
  
"Well, what Tom Hopkins told me was that Ethan O'Brien went to bash him, and he got thrown into a wall," said Dudley  
  
"Wha', lil' Mark Evans, sounds like codswallop to me, Big D,"  
  
"I dunno, Polkiss, I visited him in hospital, he's all shocked n all, he got a broken arm and bruised legs, not a nice site" said another boy  
  
"I agree," Said Dudley, "and lil' Mark Evans ran away, he didn't have a clue what happened."  
  
"Nah, he'd hafta wouldn't 'e? I mean, how could something like this happen... to our gang,"  
  
"He's only 11 years old, in 'e?"  
  
"Yeah, an 11 year old bashing an 18 year old. Pretty bad innit?"  
  
"Oh well, who's up for a smoke near the Park."  
  
"Yeah," said some people and they began to pile out of the room.  
  
Harry flipped over on his bed, and went over the thoughts brewing in his head.  
  
It sounded as if Mark Evans had some wizard in him.  
  
He smiled. He deserved it, too, getting bashed by Dudley's pathetic gang on a daily basis.  
  
He supposed that he'd find out when he returned to Hogwarts. He turned over and fell asleep, smiling.  
  
The next day he'd be returning to the burrow.  
* Harry had warned that because that Marge was visiting, that Charlie and Tonks, would have to arrive in a completely 'normal' muggle fashion.  
  
He wasn't sure that they'd think of it applying to actual clothing.  
  
By 10 o'clock that morning his bags were packed, and Hedwig was hidden away under a coat.  
  
Marge looked suspiciously at the coat.  
  
"I thought you had no friends, boy," she snapped  
  
"You thought wrong," said Harry, angrily.  
  
Marge grunted and took another large bite of jam covered toast. "Are these people young hostiles, like yourself,"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Yes," he replied, restraining himself from rolling his eyes.  
  
Marge nodded, and grinned, pieces of toast on her clothes.  
  
"Well, tell them to keep away from my things, and to not take anything of ours." She said, bitterly  
  
"Oh I will, but I'm not sure if they could resist," said Harry nastily.  
  
Marge stiffened.  
  
At 11 o'clock, a yellow, musty taxi pulled up, and Tonks and Charlie knocked on the door.  
  
Harry answered the door, and grinned.  
  
Tonks had long red hair, blue eyes, a black bizarre brothers top on, and ripped jeans. Charlie had his trademark Weasley hair, a ripped green jacket and blue jeans.  
  
"Harry!" Tonks ruffled his Hair affectionately and Charlie shook his hand vigorously.  
  
"Come in," said Harry.  
  
Tonks stepped in, followed by Charlie, who was looking at everything in awe.  
  
"I'll just get my stuff," said Harry, and he went to retrieve his stuff.  
  
When he came back, he heard a shriek.  
  
It was Aunt Marge.  
  
"Is this your Aunt, Harry?" asked Charlie brightly.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry  
  
"Hullo, I'm Charlie Weasley, and this is Nymphadora, but call her Tonks, she hates Nymphadora," said Charlie, extending a hand.  
  
Aunt Marge looked at his hand, which was scared, and looked old, from working with dragons.  
  
"Yes, are you the hostile friends?" she asked bitterly  
  
"Hostiles no, friends yes," said Charlie, taken aback by Aunt Marges rudeness.  
  
"Yes well," said Marge, backing out of the room briskly.  
  
"Well, shall we go, Harry?" asked Tonks, staring at Marge.  
  
"Yes, gladly" said Harry happily.  
* By the time they reached the burrow, It was 4:30 in the afternoon.  
  
As he got out of the car, which Tonks had driven, Harry grinned.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry," grinned Charlie, handing him Hedwigs cage.  
  
Tonks had become bored, and had changed her appearance many times on the trip and now had long brown hair and green eyes.  
  
She grabbed Harry's trunk, and was just about to hand it to him when...  
  
"HARRY!" screeched Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She embraced him in a hug.  
  
"How are you, how are you, I expect you'll be hungry, just made after noon tea,"  
  
As he walked in, he was almost knocked flying by all the people greeting him.  
  
"HARRY!" screeched Hermione in the same way Mrs. Weasley had, she hugged him too.  
  
When she released him, Ron grinned and shook his hand vigorously, "how are you mate?"  
  
Ginny hugged him too, and her best friend Emalia Barnett, whom Harry had never formally met, smiled shyly at him.  
  
When he saw her his eyes glued to her for a moment, and he felt a strange feeling.  
  
She had dark brown hair, celery-green eyes, and was quite short, but in the presence of Ron, almost anyone would look short.  
  
"How are ya," greeted George Weasley, who shook his hand and promptly turned into a toucan.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry," said Percy pompously, and shook his hand.  
  
"Quidditch tonight," grinned Fred, who then turned into an orange Gorilla.  
  
He then saw some one he'd definitely not been expecting to see, Angelina Johnson.  
  
She grinned at him, and shook his hand, before shooting a glare at the orange gorilla.  
  
He saw Mr. Weasley, who shook his hand vigorously, Bill, and Fleur Delacour, who was telling Angelina something, and Angelina was struggling to look interested.  
  
He saw Mad-Eye Moody, and Alicia Spinett, who was next to Fleur, and also trying not to nod off.  
  
He also saw Penelope Clearwater, who was following Percy around relentlessly.  
  
He saw Remus Lupin, and many others.  
  
"Come on mate, Put your stuff in my room," said Ron, and, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Emalia, Fred and George went upstairs.  
  
Harry set his stuff down and grinned around at them.  
  
"So what have your holidays been like so far?" he asked, as they all settled on Rons carpet.  
  
Ginny lay flat on her back. "Me and Emalia went shopping and saw Dean Thomas,"  
  
Ron made a small indistinct noise.  
  
"I dumped him Ron, you idiot," said Ginny carelessly.  
  
Ron tried not to look triumphant.  
  
"Oh, that's...a pity," he said.  
  
Emalia grinned, "She likes my cousin now,"  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Who's your cousin?"  
  
"Seamus Finnigan," laughed Emalia  
  
Ron made another indistinct noise.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"I went to Australia for a week," she said.  
  
"It was winter there, so it wasn't too hot,"  
  
"There hosting the quidditch cup next year," said Emalia thoughtfully  
  
"D'you like quidditch?" asked Harry, interested.  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning to try out for chaser this year," she said  
  
Harry nodded, and grinned.  
  
"We've been making loads of money," said Fred, grinning.  
  
"I'd expected as much," said Harry, happily  
  
"Anyhoo," said George, "Who's up for quidditch?"  
* The teams were captained by Charlie and Tonks. On Charlies team, was Alicia Spinett and Angelina  
  
Johnson as well as a worried Fleur Delacour, as Chasers, Charlie was seeker, Ron was the keeper and Bill  
  
and his friend, Luke were beaters. On Tonks team, Tonks was keeper, Harry was seeker, Emalia, Ginny  
  
and one of Tonks's friends were the chasers, and Fred and George Weasley were Beaters.  
  
Hermione agreed to referee. Needless to say, Tonks team won, and she teased him by scooping up a ball of mud and flinging it into his face.  
  
Also needless to say, it became a fully-fledged mud fight.  
* Later that evening, after everyone had cleaned up and most of the order returned home, they settled down for a large meal.  
  
It turned out Emalia, Tonks, Alicia, Angelina and Fleur were all staying the night.  
  
That night, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Emalia met in Ron's room, when most had gone to bed.  
  
"Tonks and Charlie are dating," chuckled Ron, taking a biscuit from the tray that Hermione had conjured. "Yes," said Ginny, "They're so cute together,"  
  
"And Percy and Penelope reconciled or something, Fred is dating Angelina, George is dating Alicia, Bill and Fleur happen to be an item." Ron sighed, "I'm like the only single one in the family,"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm still single," said Harry  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"Bachelors," he joked  
  
"Oh well, I'm not single," said Ginny, giggling  
  
"WHAT!?!" asked Ron, shocked  
  
"So, what has been going on in the order lately?" asked Harry  
  
"They've made heaps of break-throughs and there's this really good thing,"  
  
"What?" "Well, it might be good... that is..."  
  
Harry glared at them.  
  
"There's a second prophecy" said Hermione, in exasperation. 


End file.
